This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary study objective of the study is to evaluate a computer based decision aid for end of life decision making. This study will enroll 200 advanced cancer patients, over 18 years of age, with life expectancies less than 6 months, who are receiving care in the Penn State Cancer Institute. Participants will be randomized either to the computer group (100 subjects) or the standard care group (100 subjects) who will receive the Pennsylvania Declaration, a paper/pencil living will form.